


New World Coming

by FlymetotheM00n12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dorks in Love, Exploring, Familiars, Happy Ending, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, They're bad at feelings fair warning, polaroid camera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlymetotheM00n12/pseuds/FlymetotheM00n12
Summary: A Caster and a familiar embark on a new world and find themselves exploring something they never thought they could through the magic and the adventure.





	1. Preworld

**Author's Note:**

  * For [griffonskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffonskies/gifts).



> Oh wow, hey. It's me. Back on my bullshit of being late to things. ><
> 
> I'm so sorry this late, griffonskies. I hope it's worth the wait, I truly enjoyed writing this. ;-;
> 
> My goal is to post a new chapter every other day. Wish me luck and enjoy!

He was a beacon of light and Shiro greedily moved closer to him; silently through the gray forest. The morning fog still laid low and thick as his paws pressed into the damp soil. A slight chill wisped through his fur, biting in his skin. And yet he saw the clearing ahead was so bright and sharp. Where he was, crouched over his bag, warm and inviting. 

It was a false security and he knew it. And yet, he still let himself get pulled in. He couldn’t even stop if he wanted to. And by the moon stars, he never wanted to stop. Despite the path he was setting himself down was going to be slow and torturous. Shiro just broke into the open area where he let a twig snapped under his massive paw, letting his presence be known. Lance whipped around to him, startled. 

“Dear stars, Shiro don’t scare me like that!” Lance said, a little breathless as he clutched his chest. Shiro felt his wide jaw lift into a smirk despite the storm that was brewing inside his mind. In this form, he could hear Lance’s heartbeat picked up a few notch and it was quite adorable. Just like the slight gasp that passed his thin lips, his deep blue eyes shined bright against the gray earth. Lance took a deep breath to collect himself before he looked back over to him, curiously. An eyebrow raised, he asked, “Feeling majestic are we?” 

Shiro cuffed, moving forward as he nudged his head into Lance. It didn’t take much to effortlessly knock him over, it was merely a puff of breath. Lance landed on his side with a oof. 

“Hey!” Lance laughed, his voice tinkered among the trees and the branches above them. He stretched his arm out to whack Shiro, hitting his mane. In return, Shiro simply flopped onto Lance. His long lean body covered Lance completely, his four legs caged Lance’s chest into him. Lance let out a boisterous laugh. It ringed so high among the trees, a clutter of startled birds flocked away. 

‘Good riddance’ Shiro thought. Was he seriously getting jealous over birds? Yes, yes he was. Right now, all he wanted in the world was him and the boy he captured underneath him to be the only souls in world. Only he wasn’t a large white lion but his normal human self. With his lion’s courage to be this close and intimate with Lance. If only. Shiro rested his head on his paws, watching the boy calm down from his laughing fit. Lance tilted his head up at him. 

“What’s on your mind, Lion man?” He asked. Moons above, did he look so ethereal. His deep chocolate locks sprawled against the dull forest floor. His blue eyes were bright and shining. Just like his smile. It made Shiro’s heart beat wildly in its cage. Shiro hoped it wasn’t loud enough for the boy underneath him notice. 

They laid there for a little longer, Shiro hoped they could lay here all day. But suddenly Lance’s eyes shot wide and alarmed. 

“Shit, shit, shit Shiro get up!” Lance said, his slaps against one of Shiro’s paws was frantic and instant. Shiro huffed but did as he was told. He swiftly moved up on his feet, padding over Lance to give him space to roll to his knees and check the inside of his bag. It dawned on Shiro that he accidentally pinned down Lance’s bag along with Lance himself. 

All seemed well, though, after Lance dug out his Polaroid camera. It was a baby blue in color and Shiro remembered distinctly that Lance’s mother gifted it to Lance on his 16th birthday years ago. It fitted Lance well and after a quick inspection Lance hummed. He glanced up at Shiro but he brought the camera to his eyes, facing the camera towards Shiro. There was a distinct click but the gears in the camera rolled out a small instant photo. Shiro trudged forward a bit to look at picture as it developed.

For a moment, Shiro feared he really did break it as the picture hadn’t developed correctly as streaks of gray framed along the edge of the picture. Leaving the center untouched. But after a couple of moments, colors bled through. Deep forest green painted the back as dull grays with hints of blue painted around the lion’s form. Shiro stood in the center, tall and squared. His eyes are deep and intense as they were always were with the stark contrast of the white and black. His white fur appear glowing against the dull and dark colors of the forest. Shiro was quite impressed how the picture turned out. 

“Oh, good! Looks like your heavy ass didn’t crush it,” Lance said, he nudge Shiro with his elbow before he slipped the polaroid back in his bag. He stood up and made his way around the circle with symbols that was made with the Earth’s elements. Lance looked over his shoulder at Shiro, he smirked. “Are you going to sit there and watch me or are you going to help me?” 

It started with a small ruffle in his fur that turned into a full body shuddered as Shiro stood on two legs. Standing to his full size. “As your familiar, I suppose I can help.” He said, walking over to Lance. Lance chuckled.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Lance said, he nodded his head. “Come on, I wanted you check my inscriptions. I think I did them all right but can you double check for me, please?” 

Shiro nodded. He took his time going around the circle, looking at each symbol and the overall size. It was the perfect fit for two people as the a deep purple sand made the circle. Twigs, chalk, and rocks worked together to form symbols and inner circles inside. It was quite impressive that Lance did it all this morning. He spotted a few things to adjust, scooching a rock closer, using his switchblade to slim down a twig or cut of the length. Overall- 

“It looks good, Lance. There were some suspicious marks and I didn’t want to risk anything. I also tighten up a few tricky ones. Other than that, it looks perfect.” Shiro assessed, putting away his switchblade. When he looked up, he saw Lance heated cheeks as he flushed under the compliment. 

“Th-Thanks,” he mumbled before he cleared his throat. “Anywho, should we get started?” 

Shiro shrugged. “I don’t see a reason why we shouldn’t.” He grinned as he watched Lance’s grumpy pout.

“Of course there is! What if I’m not ready. What if we messed up and I messed up and we end up in Florida? Fucking, Florida!” Lance said bitterly. Shiro chuckled. 

“Florida isn’t that bad,” Shiro mused, but when Lance didn’t smile, he was serious when he spoke again. “Lance, you worked hard to make sure everything is right for the ritual and trained harder than I ever seen you done. Honestly, you can do anything once you set your heart and mind to it.”

He genuinely meant every word. He waved around the circle, “In fact, this is easy to you. You’ve done this multiple times. Not to this extent but we’ve travel like this countless of times. In a given chance, you could do it without me.” 

“No, I can’t!” Lance said loudly, his voice pitched high. His flush was back and a bit brighter. He cleared his throat and started again. His voice a little sheepish as he said, “I mean, I know I could do it alone but I wanted you to come with me instead.” 

Shiro faked a gasp, “You mean you would’ve went without me. Even though I told you countless times to not go into any portal without me after that One Time?” 

“It was ONE time!” Lance defended. Shiro laughed. 

“Besides, Professor Aqua told me this world is really awesome and I want to experience with you.” Lance said, honestly. It took Shiro aback, his eyebrows raised. 

Oh.

“Really?” Shiro merely whispered, his voice gone soft.

Lance smiled softly. “Of course, I can’t go anywhere without my familiar.”

Right.

A bucket of ice was dumped on Shiro, sobering him. He moved back into the circle. “We should leave, then.” He hold his hands out, waiting for Lance. Lance hesitated as he felt Shiro’s mood shift. But finally, Lance stepped in and stood on the opposite side of the circle, facing Shiro. He hesitated again, for a different reason but after a gentle ‘you can do this’ from Shiro, he took a deep breath and placed his hands in Shiro’s. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath again, centering himself.

“Dear stars and the moon above.” Lance began the chant. Shiro closed his eyes and concentrated on his words. “We call upon you and ask you to shift the galaxy and open this door to another world-”

Lance’s words were drowned out as Shiro full attention was on the magic that stirred within Lance. Shiro quickly pulled most of the magic into him before they could do their damage on Lance. The magic feed off their energy as their surroundings changed. The twigs and rocks rattled before they started to floated, rising to their shoulders. Not a single one touched them as they moved to stand and glow a beautiful gold. It shined brighter as Lance continued the spell casting. 

Lance’s voice was the only thing that kept Shiro grounded. Of course it was. As his familiar, Shiro was bounded to Lance’s soul to help him through any of his casting and magic studies. Familiars were usually platonic, in fact it was more common than not. But somewhere down the line, Shiro’s strong feelings shifted into something else. Something different. It- It was unheard of. Romantic love between a witch and their familiar. 

No matter how much Shiro pushed those feelings away, he couldn’t. Lance- Lance was an entire entity on his own. One that Shiro can’t defeat or simply move away from. It was beyond being bonded but Lance’s simple souls and energy was different. Possibly more powerful and some would see it as dangerous but Shiro fell hard for it. His boyish shapes mixed with sharp angles in his jawline and tall, lean body. His humor and quirky attitude blended beautifully with his determination and passion. It was all too much but Shiro wanted it all. 

However Shiro couldn’t. It was never meant for him. But Shiro still stayed. He told himself he was content with being with Lance as his familiar. He could never leave what they have. The playful banter, the positive and encouraging relationship, the comfort of a friend. He may be selfish in staying but it couldn’t bring it to himself to leave. He couldn’t do that to Lance nor himself. 

So he stayed. He stayed through all the painful yearning of wanting more but he kept his distance. He respected Lance’s boundaries and was there when Lance needed him. He stayed as the sand on the ground swirled and slowly turned into a mist. Turning thicker and bigger into a fog as it engulfed them both into darkness.


	2. D1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait is over. :eyes:

Once the deep purple swirl fog cleared out, they stepped out of the portal. Lance took a few more cautious steps, As if any further and the world would melt away and they would find themselves back into the forest. But the thrum of the lively energy that whafted around the square was too strong for it be false. Shiro immediately felt the pull of the new world. It was soft and warm, like the place itself is welcoming the newcomers. There was also something that Shiro couldn’t place. This world. This place is oddly.. Nostalgic. 

“We did it,” Lance breathed out. Shiro shook his head.

“No, you did it,” Shiro said. He glanced over it all once before his eyes landed back on Lance. Even in a new, undiscovered world, his eyes only had one place they rather be. Lance’s hand already reaching back towards his backpack to retrieve his camera. 

It was a nice village-looking town. Old and medieval in structure. Stone buildings with wood beams and doors. The sky was clear and pretty deep indigo backdrop as the stars twinkled bright and beautiful. It serve as a eternal night despite when they left their realm, it was barely morning and the sun was breaking the horizon. 

The town itself was lit up with street lamps and signs over shops. Even some places were lit from the inside. From where they are, it look like they were tucked in a small alley facing the front. 

Two single street lamps that were oddly curved and had a lean in their frames stood in the middle of the center, both framing the main stairs in the back. The stairs lead up to another level. On the main floor and off to the left was an open area Cafe. 

And it all fit beautifully in the tiny polaroid picture. The color slowly bled into the photo, giving it more life and shapes that captured the town. Lance grinned once the process was complete. 

“Perfect!”, he said. He used one knee to balance in his backpack and he fished out a small box, safely storing the picture. He swung the backpack around his back once all was said and done. 

“Come on, I wanna check out that cafe.” He practically squealed. Dear moons, it was adorable. As he grabbed Shiro’s wrist, pulling him toward the place. 

The cafe was still apart of a building but the bottom walls were taken out, leaving only one wall and wooden beams to hold up the top floors. It was rather small with only a handful of small tables lined in two rows, two chairs per table. Other than that, the cafe was completely empty. In fact, the whole square was almost deserted. 

Lance hummed in thought as he looked around. “I wonder if it’s open. It is pretty early.” He said. Shiro felt a wisp of air and suddenly a pull. Some sort of energy was trying to pull him to the shop that was right outside the cafe area. The sign above the doors was written in a whimsical font, large and bright. Shiro squinted. 

“Stay here. I’m going to check in there.” He said over his shoulder. He turned to check Lance, only to find the boy infatuated with one of the candles that was place in the center of tables. He discovered that the lights above were eternal and no matter how hard Lance blew, or how much he snapped his fingers the tiny fire would ignite again. 

Shiro rolled his eyes and pushed against the two large, wooden doors. The inside of the shop was rather small, stoned floors and dull yellowish brown walls. To the right were light blue wooden stairs that lead up to a small patio. And to the left was a stoned cover counter with wooden shelves in the back. Each had different objects and items stacked on them. All odd and peculiar. Shiro walked up to the counter and found a bell. 

It wasn’t until the light tinkering rang throughout the room, that Shiro realized how quiet it had been. How the air inside this shop was stilled, as if he stepped through another dimension and the square he left Lance was worlds away. 

“Fascinating.” A accented voice spoke. Shiro whipped around to see a woman standing on top of the patio. She couldn’t have been older than him nor Lance. Her long, white hair was brushed over one shoulder as strands were twisted and twirled around one another. Bright blue crystal eyes stared deep inside Shiro. “A familiar stray far from their witch.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes as he followed the woman as she descended the stairs. “A familiar bonds with a spellcaster but they are not dependant on them like some pet.” 

She smiled, soft but far too knowing and Shiro decided right there that he doesn’t trust her. “Yes, but a familiar that yearns for his spellcaster. It’s fascinating.” 

A warning growl rumbled before Shiro could stop himself. Yeah, he wasn’t too fond of this woman. But it did stop her from the base of the stairs. Her hands raised, showing him she meant no harm. 

“Please, don’t misinterpret. I’m simply an observer. I watched you both arrive in this world. It was quite impressive.” She said, honest in her words. “We don’t get a lot of visitors. The last time someone visited... Well,”

A shadow crossed her face, her lips twisted into a frown. Her eyes downcasted, unable to look at Shiro. “No one wants to remember that dark age.”

Shiro frowned, “It wasn’t that long ago. Was it?” 

She looked back up at Shiro, her smile didn’t quite reach her sorrowful eyes. “Please, don’t fear. The wound still might be fresh but it’s completely safe. You and your spellcaster will have a wonderful time here. There’s lot to do: Sightseeing, cute little shops, a lovely hotel, and some of the most welcoming locals.” 

Shiro crossed his arms. “I’ll keep all those in mind but right now, how about a barista for the cafe outside.” He said. Her eyes grew in size and a light blush dusted the woman’s dark complexion. 

“My apologizes,” She smiled guilty. “I was suppose to watch over it as my uncle is traveling. Sometimes I forget to check on it every once in a while. What I can get you?”

“A dark brew coffee and a mocha with a shot of pumpkin.” Shiro replied. The woman nodded as she stepped behind the counter. 

“Would you like to add anything else? Perhaps a little extra boost?” She smirked, raising a small bottle. Shiro wasn’t stupid and it was rather tacky looking with the vibrant red color and heart shaped. 

Shiro looked at her, deadpanned. “No.” 

“Aren’t you a little bit curious though?” She asked, her eyebrow raised as if she’s dying to know too. She raised the bottle more towards him. Shiro simply grabbed it and slammed it down on the counter. Surprisingly, it didn’t crack let alone break under force.

“I’m not interested in emotionally manipulating my partner.” Shiro’s voice went quiet. The air dipped into a cold chill. However, the girl seem unfazed. 

“There’s a wide misconception about love potions.” She stated, voice calm and confident. “They don’t just make someone fall in love. But rather, they simply amplify their feelings without any filter. No second guessing, no overthinking, just emotions being expressed freely. As they should be.” 

Shiro frowned. Truth, he hasn’t really went into much research on love potions but he always steer clears from them. If what she says is true than maybe… 

No.

“I’m not interested.” Shiro said, a finality to his tone. He turned to leave. “Just be out with our order, please.”

“You’re setting yourself down a painful path.”

Shiro stopped just before the door. He turned his head to the side. 

How does she even know all of this? 

She took it as a way to keep going.

“One that can hurt him as well. It’s best to get all this doubt out of way and know the truth.” She finished. There was something in her voice, desperation, begging. It messed with Shiro’s thoughts. 

NO.

“No.” Shiro whispered. His voice hold no threat, no venom, just merely a soft breath in the wind. With that he turned to escape. 

Walking back out of the square was nice. It was warmer than in the shop and when he glance into the cafe. He found Lance seating at one of the tables. Once Lance spotted him, his entire face lit up as he waved him over. 

“How was it in there? Did you find someone to help?” He asked as Shiro sat down. Lance leaned forward as he excitedly waits for any answer. Shiro wanted to be captured in Lance’s enjoyment but the storm that brew inside him mind came back as a hurricane. 

“I’m… not quite sure.” Shiro answered honestly. His brows furrowed in thought. He looked up to Lance and his heart made a painful tick when he saw how concerned Lance looked. Before he say anything else, two steaming mugs were placed in front of them. 

“One dark brew coffee and coffee mocha with a shot of pumpkin.” Came that too cheerful and accented voice. Shiro tried his best, he really did, not have a permanent scowl on his face as he looked up at the girl from inside the shop. 

Now wearing an apron comically over her long, beautiful gown she smiled triumphantly. Her hand rested on her tilted hip as the other hand still raised an empty tray. 

“You two are new around here. Aren’t you?” She commented. She already knew. “I’m Allura. Please to meet you.” 

Oh. 

Shiro realized that they had never introduced themselves to one another. It was probably best that way. It was best to keep their identity a secret-

“I’m Lance and this is Shiro.” Lance replied. There was a sharp kick to Shiro’s shin when he didn’t reply.

“We’ve met before.” Shiro groaned out. His glare directed towards Lance this time, a little half heartedly though. 

“These drinks look amazing, Allura! Did you make them yourself?” Lance asked, his attention fully on Allura as he grabbed his camera again. 

“I did, indeed. Although, my uncle makes much better drinks. Unfortunately, he’s away for the time being. I highly recommend coming back when he’s back.” She replied casually, almost like they were all old friends having a civil conversation. 

Shiro watched as the two chatted away, Lance asked questions about this place and Allura passionately explained and went into great detail about everything. She was so polite and genuinely excited about helping them plan their adventure here. Pointing and curving her hands delicately into beautiful shapes as she talked. It made Shiro rethink about the girl before them. Maybe she wasn’t as bad as Shiro first initially thought and that maybe he overreacted. 

Maybe Allura was just a girl who simply observed too much and encouraged others to do so. 

But she did know far too much for a normal girl. There was a reason why an energy pulled him into that shop and Allura knew right away that he was a familiar. How she knew that his feelings for Lance was romantic and offered help in that. 

No.

That was not help. Help did not come in the form of spiking Lance’s drink. It was a severe violation, one Shiro would never cross. No matter how ‘harmless’ the love potion truly is. 

But her words kept replaying in his head. 

You’re setting yourself down a painful path. One that can hurt him as well.

One that can hurt him.

Hurt him as well.

“Shiro.” 

Shiro jumped as he was pulled out of his thoughts. He looked up to find the both staring at him. It was Lance that called out to him, his thin brows furrowed in worry.

“Are you okay? You haven’t touched your coffee yet. It’s getting cold.” Lance said. Shiro looked down and realized that Lance’s drink was almost gone. He looked back up to Allura, who couldn’t bring herself to look at him. 

“Yeah, sorry. I was.. I was just lost in thought.” Shiro finally said. He grabbed the mug and down the drink in almost one go. It was lukewarm to say the least, but it did pack a punch. The caffeine kicked in almost immediately. “We should get going if we want to go to all the places you want to see.” 

Lance was a little hesitant but a small smile crept on his face after awhile. “Yes, of course. How much do we owe you, Allura?” 

They turned back at the girl. Her smile was bright. “Please, it’s on the house. I just hope you two enjoy yourself.” She replied. “Really, I just want the both of you to be happy.” 

Shiro looked back at her and met with wide, bright blue eyes. There was something so sincere and genuine about her words. It ran deeper than a simple farewell or encouragement. 

“Wow, Allura.” It’s been awhile since Shiro found Lance this speechless. “Thank you. I- I don’t know how to repay for all that you’re doing for us.” 

Allura waved her hand, already walking away. “Nonsense, now go. An Adventure waits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also shoutout to my love, PyPineapple for beta-ing this monster fic. I love you and appreciate all that you've done. <3
> 
> Stay tune for more ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> So the place Lance and Shiro are visiting is heavily inspired (spoiler: It's the place) by an existing world in another fandom. I'm curious if I dropped enough hints or if I made it painfully obvious but comment down below if you know or have an idea.


End file.
